piece story about him
by wanikuroneko
Summary: bercerita tentang seorang gadis yang bernama yun hee, yang terpaksa menikah dengan pria sukses berhati dingin bernama cho kyuhyun. nah, cerita ini berinti pada kisah yun hee yang berusaha dengan tabah akan apa yang di hadapinya, hanya saja tidankan kyuhyun selalu membuatnya merasa lelah!.. hmm, bagaimana yah kisah rumah tangga mereka? ini pertama kalinya saya membuat ff korea "


saya juga newbie, mohon di maklumi.. dan selamat membaca! ^^

 **Chapter 1 (married life)**

Mentari perlahan tampak disela-sela horden abu-abu yang tebal tertiup angin, tampak seorang gadis masih berbaring malas ditempat tidurnya memandangi sebuah bantal biru disebelahnya. Dia sesekali tersenyum dan kemudian menggerutu, sampai akhirnya dia bangun dan mengambil bantal itu dengan pelan kemudian melemparnya keluar jendela, dengan kesal.

"dasar, menyebalkan! Suami macam apa dia itu!" ujarnya sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Di waktu yang sama, di rumah yang sama, diruangan berbeda. Seorang pria tampan sedang menyiapkan diri menuju kantornya, dia tampak elegan dengan jas biru dan kemeja hitam. Matanya menatap tajam kearah cermin dan kemudian menyeringai seakan berkata 'aku memang ganteng'.

Setelah bersiap, si pria pun keluar dari kamarnya, dan menuju ke meja makan yang telah terhidang menu breakfast ala koki terkenal dunia, perlahan dia duduk dengan derajatnya yang tampak lebih tinggi dari siapapun, dan memulai makan.

"Kyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" suara teriakan perempuan dari kamar dilantai 2 terdengar menggema hampir ke seluruh rumah. Semua pelayan yang sedang bekerja tiba-tiba menjadi hening dan tak begerak seakan waktu berhenti.

"ada apa lagi dengan wanita itu" ujar kyunhyun si pria tampan berdarah bangsawan yang menjabat sebagai CEO yang sangat disegani, sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"ah, saya mohon maaf tuan. Mungkin nyonya sedang merasa agak kesal hari ini" ujar kepala pelayan yang berdiri disebelah kursi hyun.

"beritahu padanya aku akan mengusirnya dari rumah ini jika dia berteriak seperti itu lagi" ujarnya datar.

 _Sebulan lalu, seorang gadis bernama Yun hee yang merupakan putri dari Presdir perusahaan NEMCO COMPANY dinikahkan dengan seorang pria sukses yang menjabat sebagai CEO di bisnis perhotelan Cho kyuhyun. Bagi Hyun menikah dengan dasar cinta itu adalah hal yang tidak masuk akal, dan baginya pernikahan hanyalah bagian dari bisnis, dan bagianya bisnis itu bisa dikendalikan hanya dengan satu jari saja. Namun setelah pernikahan itu, sulit dipercaya kalau Yun hee dan Hyun tidak bisa akur sama sekali mereka bahkan pisah ranjang di malam pertama mereka. Dan hari-hari merekaterlewati dengan saling mengejek, tapi dengan alasan bisnis mereka tidak bisa hyun perceraian adalah kegagalan dalam bisnis dan dia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, di lain pihak yun hee tidak mau mengecewakan ayahnya, sehingga ia memilih bertahan dengan gelar istri presdir CHO._

"hufft... membosankan sekali!" kata yun hee yang sedang duduk dihalaman depan rumahnya yang luas.

"nyonya, apa anda membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya salah seorang pelayan

"tidak perlu. Oh iya, apa monster itu sudah pergi?" kata yun hee

"maksud anda tuan Cho?"

"iya, siapa lgi dia itu monster mengerikan. Bisa-bisanya dia bertampang manis didepan ayah saat melamarku, dan lihat aslinya, dia itu benar-benar seperti..." belum yun hee selesai bicara

"seperti apa?" tiba-tiba hyun datang dari dalam rumah.

Sekejap yun hee, berhenti bicara dan menatap kearah lain.

"lihat aku, saat aku bicara!" kata hyun dengan nada datar

"aku tidak mau bicara denganmu!" kata yun hee

"jangan bermanja-manja disini, kau harus sadar apa peranmu saat ini. Kau istri CEO yang disegani. Bertingkah dewasalah, jangan mengharapkan sesuatu yang berlebihan dariku mengerti!" ujar hyun, kemudian melangkah pergi.

"aku tidak mengharapkan sesuatu yang berrlebihan kok... aku hanya ingin,.. " yun hee bergumam dan kemudian berdiri dari halaman melangkah pergi menuju ruangannya untuk bersiap-siap melakukan perannya, sebagai istri seorang CEO muda yang sukses yang harus bersikap anggun setiap mata memandang kearahnya.

#######

Pukul 12:30 siang, tampak Yun hee baru saja keluar dari ruang konferensi yang dihadiri banyak istri-istri bos yang kaya.

"mereka menjalani hidup mereka atas dasar bisnis, apa aku bisa bertahan seperti mereka yah?" gumam yun hee dalam hati.

Yun hee melangkah dengan banyak pikiran matanya tampak gusar, dan bibirnya bergerak seakan-akan sedang membaca mantra. Sesekali dia mendesah, dan kemudian melangkah tanpa ragu.

"aduh..." ujar yun hee

"ada apa, nyonya. Jika anda ada masalah anda bisa menceritakannya pada saya, saya akan mendengarkan." Tanya pelayan yang selalu mengikuti yun hee

"uhm, kau bisa simpan rahasia kan?" tanya yun hee lagi

"tentu, nyonya."

"sebenarnya, ibu-ibu yang didalam ruangan itu.. membicarakan penerus perusahaan nya hyun! Arrggh.."ujar yun hee gemas.

"ah, sebaiknya jangan di masukan kedalam hati nyonya. Mungkin ibu-ibu itu hanya iri pada anda"

Yun hee hanya diam dan mengatur nafasnya kemudian melangkah pergi. Sesuai dengan jadwalnya hari ini dia harus datang berkunjung ditempat kerja Hyun untuk memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai istri dari CEO Hyun.

Sesampainya di hotel, seorang pria datang dan membukakan pintu limusin yun hee, dan menunduk hormat.

"selamat datang nyonya"

Kepala pelayan hotel berdiri didepan yun hee, dan menunduk. Kemudian mempersilahkan nya untuk masuk kedalam hotel. Semua pelayan dan petugas didalam hotel berbaris rapi dan menunduk untuk yun hee

" _aduh, jadi ini rasanya menjadi ratu.. ah tidak-tidak, apa yang kupikirkan, tetap anggun yun hee.. tetap anggun" ujar hati yun hee_

"wah... ternyata nyonya cho, cantik yaa" kata salah satu petugas

"aku jadi penasaran bagaimana cara dia mendapatkan hati tuan kyuhyun, yang berhati dingin ya?" bisik pelayan lainnya

Yun hee yang mendengar semua itu hanya tersenyum ramah dan tetap melangkah menuju kantor Hyun.

Tampak dibalik pintu abu-abu itu, meja besar yang berisi banyak buku dan dokumen yang dibuat berantakan oleh pria berkemeja hitam yang memandang datar pada yun hee yang baru saja membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"oh? Kau datang?" ujar hyun datar sambil kembali membaca dokumennya

"tentu saja karena ini sudah menjadi bagian jadwalku!" jawab yun hee

Dengan wajah memucat, yun hee bergerak keluar dari ruangan itu dengan sekejap. Melangkah berat meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"aduh, gawat highheels ku kekecilan.. ah, kalau di buka disini semua orang akan memperhatikanku.. uh... tenang yun hee.. aku hanya perlu kembali kemobil dan..."

"nona? Sepertinya sepatu mu kekecilan ya?, wah gawat sekali kakimu jadi lecet" ujar seorang pria yang kebetulan lewat dan mendekati, yun hee kemudian langsung memeriksa kaki yun hee

"ah.. tidak apa-apa!" dengan nada terkejut dan malu

"tidak apa-apa bagaimana, kalau nanti lecetnya tambah parah bagaimana?! Biarkan aku membantu mu, nona!" ujar pria itu dengan ramah.

Pria tampak sangat ramah dengan senyumannya yang hangat, punggungnya yang agak besar dan tubuh tingginya membuat yun hee membandingkannya dengan kyuhyun yang perbedaannya ibarat udang dan batu. Pria itu berbicara sopan, entah apa yang di katakannya tapi mata yun hee menatapnya dengan pikiran yang melayang entah kemana. Dan akhirnya...

"ISTRIKU!" suara Hyun tiba-tiba terdengar dari radius 20 meter

"ah!?" sehentak yun hee kembali ke dunia nyata dari dunia angannya.

Hyun melangkah cepat kearah yun hee dan langsung menggendong yun hee.

"eeh?! Ada apa ini" ujar yun hee kebingungan

"kan sudah ku bilang untuk tidak memakai sepatu yang ini lagi, tapi kau tetap memakainya!" kata hyun keras.

Pria tadi menatap dua orang itu dengan keheranan.

"maafkan saya tuan eunhyuk. Tapi gadis ini, istri saya." Ujar kyuhyun datar

"ah?! Ya ampun harusnya saya yang harus meminta maaf, dia kelihatan sangat menderita jadi saya tidak tega melihatnya memaksakan diri tadi, ahaha..." tertawa datar.

 _Eunhyuk, seorang anak konglomerat kaya raya. Dan juga merupakan rekan bisnis penting bagi perusahaan , secara pribadi mereka selalu bersaing. Akan tetapi eunhyuk ini memiliki ketenaran yang lebih di kalangan perempuan karena kata-kata aampuhnya yang selalu memikat hati wanita._

"gadis cantik seperti dia harus datang ke sini dan memaksakan dirinya, membuat saya merasa sangat miris.."

Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apapun dan membawa pergi yun hee menuju ke lobi. Sepenghujung lobi, melihat kejadian itu dan dibuat histeris karena CEO mereka yang dingin akhirnya memperlihatkan sisi lainnya yang penuh kasih sayang pada istrinya. Dilain pihak, eunhyuk yang memperhatikan kejadian itu langsung tersenyum kegirangan, seakan baru saja memenangkan sebuah lomba pacuan kuda.

"ah, dasar dia itu..." gumamnya, sambil tersenyum seakan baru saja mendapatkan hadiah tahun baru yang sangat di impikannya.

Mata yun hee menatap kelangit biru diluar kaca mobil, sesekali dia tersipu dan senyam-senyum.

"apa yang kau tertawakan hah?!" kata hyun yang duduk disebelahnya

"ti...tidak ada !"

"jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, tadi aku langsung mengangkatmu karena jika kau bersama laki-laki tadi akan ada skandal yang muncul, aku tidak mau skandal itu muncul dari perusahaanku. Apalagi antara rekan bisnis dan istri ku. Kau harus ingat, semua yang kau hadapi saat ini adalah bagian dari bisnis! Aku tidak mau ada satu kesalahan terjadi di dalam bisnisku." Ujar hyun datar

Senyuman di wajah yun hee pun memudar, mata nya kembali menatap kearah langit biru diluar jendela mobil. Dia menarik nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya, dan akhirnya diam sampai mereka tiba dirumah.

Impian yun hee, untuk menjadi istri normal atau memiliki hidup bahagia dengan orang yang di cintainya mungkin tak akan pernah sesuai dengan skenario angannya. Apalagi jika membicarakan keturunan dia mungkin hanya akan melahirkan manusia berhati robot yang menginginkan kekuasaan dan kesempurnaan seperti ayahnya, yun hee perlahan memegangi kepalanya dan tanpa sadar menjatuhkan air matanya, entah berapa kali yun hee harus bersedih jika mengingat apa yang harus dia jalani bersama kyunhyun yang sangat menginginkan kesempurnaan. Dia ingin melihat sisi lain kyunhyun tapi kyun hyun tampak begitu jauh dari pandangannya..

Jika di ibaratkan hati kyunhyun seperti refleksi bayangan diatas air, walaupun kau tahu itu ada disana tepat didepanmu. Tapi kau tidak akan pernah bisa memegangnya.

Keesokan harinya, yun hee memulai harinya dengan makan bersama kyunhyun di atas meja yang cukup untuk 12 orang tapi hanya di gunakan oleh hyun dan yun hee saja. Kata-kata kyunhyun benar-benar mempengaruhi yun hee, dia makan dan bergerak tapi auranya sama sekali tidak berada disana, mereka makan dalam keheningan untuk beberapa menit. Sampai kemudian,.

"hhhhaaattttccchhhiiiiiiiiiiii...!"

"ya ampun, kau ini.. harusnya tutup mulutmu dengan serbet jika ingin bersin!" kata kyunhyun

"uggh!" geram yun hee, yang mulai kesal.

"kau berani menggeram didepanku!"

"kau yang mulai duluan, kenapa kau selalu mengomentari dengan nada begitu hah?!"

"jangan berbicara keras padaku!"

"kau yang berbicara keras padaku!"

"kau harus tahu kalau kau ini..." belum kyuhyun selesai bicara

"aku tahu. Aku tahu kau tidak perlu bilang!, aku ini istri CEO cho kyunhyun yang sangat sukses! Tapi aku juga butuh kebebasan, aku tidak bisa menjadi burung didalam sangkar!" teriak yun hee menumpahkan kekesalannya.

"istri ku memang tidak boleh bebas. Kalau kamu merasa seperti burung didalam sangkar... terima saja. Itu sudah menjadi takdir mu." Kata kyunhyun datar dan langsung berdiri pergi dari meja makan.

Yun hee kembali dalam kesedihannya, dia jadi sangat kesal. Selama ini tidak ada yang berani membentaknya, bahkan ayah dan ibu yun hee selalu berbicara lembut padanya, baginya suara kyuhyun benar-benar menyakitkan. Yun hee berlari kekamar lalu menguncinya dan memberi tahu pelayannya kalau hari ini dia tidak akan mau pergi kemanapun dan tidak akan menyelesaikan jadwalnya, dia hanya akan tinggal di kamar.

Yun hee cukup keras kepala. Dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan menonton drama korea dilaptopnya dan makan makanan ringan yang memang selalu disediakannya, dia tidak sedikitpun keluar dari kamarnya sampai malam tiba, dan sampai kyuhyun kembali dari kantornya.

"se...se..selamat datang tuan" kata pelayan

"apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya kyunhyun

"ah.. itu.. anu.. nyonya sudah seharian tidak keluar kamar tuan dia juga tidak makan siang ataupun makan malam.." kata pelayan

Kyunhyun kemudian melangkah perlahan menuju kamar yun hee, sambil diikuti oleh pelayan yang terus mengeluh akan tingkah yun hee yang menunda semua jadwal pentingnya. Yun hee yang mendengar keributan di luar sadar kalau kyunhyun mendekat.

"uh? Aku tidak akan membuka pintu... aku akan bilang kalau aku akan keluar kamar kalau dia berhenti mengekangku! Hm! Seperti itu, aku tidak mau diatur oleh orang seperti dia!" celoteh yun hee.

Dia menunggu kyunhyun mengetuk pintu, sambil memikirkan bermacam-macam kalimat yang akan dia katakan. Tapi kenyataannya kyunhyun hanya lewat dan berlalu pergi.

"sst...sttt,nyonya..." terdengar suara dari luar pintu

"ada apa?" berbisik sambil memasang telinga kepintu

"tuan, tidak peduli dengan apa yang saya katakan tadi, bagaimana ini nyonya?" tanya pelayan

"humm, sudah kau sudah bekerja dengan baik! Kau boleh pergi" kata yun hee

Dengan wajah cemberut yun hee melompat keatas ranjang dan menutupi diri dengan selimut kemudian menutupi wajahnya dan berteriak kesal. Sampai akhirnya dia ketiduran karena lelah bermalas-malasan sejak pagi tadi.

"tidak kusangka tinggal di kamar itu melelahkan juga.. sebaiknya aku tidur, huuaaamm" ujar yun hee.

Malam terasa begitu panjang, yun hee yang tertidur sesekali merasa angin menerpa nya matanya perlahan membuka, menatap pintu balkon kamarnya yang hordennya bergerak-gerak tertiup angin, kesunyian malam itu terasa sangat dalam. Yun hee merasa bebas ketika memandangi pintu balkon yang terbuka dan membuatnya bisa melihat langit malam yang penuh bintang di saat ia membuka mata.

"terbuka.. pintunya..." yun hee bergumam dan tiba-tiba sadar ada yang salah dengan pintu yang harusnya sudah dia tutup itu.

Yun hee menarik selimutnya, dan tanpa sadar melihat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ada seseorang disana...


End file.
